winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Winx aquí están
¡Winx! aquí están (¡Winx! han vuelto a ti en España, Winx Are Back en Inglés y La Magia Di Winx Club en Italia) es la canción de apertura de la serie en la 4ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= ¡Winx! Aquí están, ¡Winx! Vuelve a empezar, Y aprenderás a creer en la magia. Las Winx, vuelven aquí, Otra vez junto a ti. Con el poder de Believix. Cada día, al despertar, Empieza mi cuento de hadas. Ten mi mano y recuerda que, recuerda que, Cuánto más creas más vas a ser. Con el poder de Believix. ¡Winx! Aquí están, ¡Winx! Vuelve a empezar, Y aprenderás a creer en la magia. Las Winx, vuelven aquí, Otra vez junto a ti. Con el poder de Believix. ¡Winx! La mano arriba, ¡Winx! Mi mejor amiga. Así juntos van, el amor y la magia Volando muy alto van, Juntos hasta el final. Todo el mundo para ti, para mi. Es el mundo mágico de, ¡Winx! |-|Español de España= ¡Winx! Han vuelto a ti ¡Winx! Van hasta el fin Luchan con amor Siempre juntas por la magia ¡Winx! Contigo harán, Sueños realidad Con la fuerza del Belivix. Listas ya, para ayudar Es total Un cuento de hadas vivirás De mi mano vas a volar ¡volar! Y recuerda harás más cuanto más desees ¡Desees! Con la fuerza del Belivix. ¡Winx! Han vuelto a ti ¡Winx! Van hasta el fin. Luchan con amor Siempre juntas por la magia ¡Winx! Contigo harán sueños realidad Con la fuerza del Belivix. ¡Winx! Me quiero ir ¡Winx! Contigo al fin Y es que el amor al final también es magia Vuela en la inmensidad Tu sueño es real Si caótica es la realidad Que haya magia en nuestro mundo. ¡Winx! |-|Inglés= Winx! We're back again Everyday, ready to play Everyday, we're living in a fairy tale We'll be free, just take my hand (My hand) And remember the more you want, the more you can (You can) That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! Together friends Fighting side by side Love's the way to get the magic Winx! Forever with you Dreams are coming true That's the power of Believix There's a flame deep in your heart There's a magic power burning like a star You and me into the night We can fight the darkness bringing out the light That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! Together friends Fighting side by side Love's the way to get the magic Winx! Forever with you Dreams are coming true That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! You're my best friend Living side by side Love is just a kind of magic Flying high in the blue Dreams are coming true Winx until the end Like Show me your magic spark We'll fight together We are... Winx! We're back again Winx! Together friends Fighting side by side Love's the way to get the magic Winx! Forever with you Dreams are coming true That's the power of Believix Winx! We're back again Winx! You're my best friend Living side by side Love is just a kind of magic Flying high in the blue Dreams are coming true It's a crazy world for me and you It's the magic world for me and Winx |-|Italiano= Libera la magia E sarai fata insieme a Winx dai credi in te Winx per vincere Scopri la magia, che è racchiusa nel tuo cuore Vieni e vola con noi Se ci credi puoi Questa è la magia di Winx Club! Fianco a fianco, sempre io e te Non avrò paura se tu sei con me Contro il male, e l'oscurità La tua luce magica trionferà Questa è la magia di Winx Club! Winx dai credi in te Winx per vincere Scopri la magia, che è racchiusa nel tuo cuore Vieni e vola con noi Se ci credi puoi Questa è la magia di Winx Club! Winx e tu sarai Winx una di noi Splende la magia, che è racchiusa nel tuo cuore Vieni e vola con noi Se ci credi puoi Colorare il mondo insieme a noi Colorare il mondo insieme a Winx! Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px Trivia *Es la única canción de apertura en la que se menciona una transformación de las Winx. en:Winx Are Back Categoría:Canciones de apertura Categoría:Canciones de la 4ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:4ª Temporada